Hotkeys
A hotkey or shortcut is a key or set of keys that performs a predefined function. These functions can often be done via some other, more indirect mechanism, such as using a menu, typing a longer command, and/or using a pointing device. The Dominions game series has a large number of hotkeys available, depending on the context that the game screen is in at the moment, if it's on the strategic overview map or the battlescreen display for example. Strategic map These hotkeys can be used when the strategic map is active, where you can see the provinces on the map and move your armies around. A list with most, but not all of them, is displayed when using the "?" hotkey. Misc Shortcuts Hotkey Effect a select/deselect all commanders b bid for mercenaries d recruit province defence e end turn f fortress info h hide/show right-side menu l enter arcane laboratory m read messages n next commander without orders (Siege, Defend and Hide count as "no orders") o temple and dominion stats r recruit units s send messages t army setup, transfer units v view battles in current province x change tax rate y setup screen for armies moving to the selected province +,- scroll through commanders <,> grow or shrink commander icons return deselect all commanders escape options menu or return to previous menu Statistics screens Hotkey Effect F1 nation overview F2 score graphs F3 hall of fame F4 pretenders of the world Magic Hotkey Effect F5 research F6 global enchantments F7 magic resource treasury (gems) F8 magic item treasury Map view Hotkey Effect right click select province up,down,left,right scroll map home go to capital end zoom x ½ scale insert zoom to cover the whole screen del zoom to view entire map page up zoom in page down zoom out # go to province number Map filters These show or hide province symbols on the strategic map. Hotkey Effect 1 flags and forts 2 armies 3 dominion 4 income and resources 5 temples and misc symbols 8 neighbors (shows all neighbors of the currently selected province) 9 province names tab temporarily display the same as the hotkeys 1, 2, 4, 5, 9 while it is pressed Commander orders These are of use when a commander is actively selected and require to use the Shift key or Caps Lock for capital letters. Hotkey Effect A reanimate, call spirits B blood hunt C cast ritual spell D defend E break siege F forge magic item G call god H heal M monthly ritual spell P preach R research S search for magic sites T storm castle W capture slaves X patrol space choose order from menu popup Army setup These are active when you are assigning armies to your commanders in the army setup screen. They usually require to have a unit in a squad selected to work, so the game knows which squad to affect. Unit selection Hotkey Effect double click select all units of the same type shift-click select multiple units e select all units with 2+ experience stars s select all units which are starving w select all units with afflictions enter deselect all currently selected units Battle replay These are active when you are viewing a battle replay. The commands with capital letters only affect the battle replay, but not the outcome, and can be used as a primitive battle simulator tool. Hotkey Effect f fast-forward through the battle replay g toggle to show the battlemap grid n next round in the battle replay p / space toggle pause q quit out of the battle replay w toggle 3D backgrounds and the battlemap grid I show coordinates of currently selected square K kill units on currently selected square U add units by id number or name to currently selected square 1-9 background detail (higher number means more sprites) Home camera angle up End camera angle down Page up move camera position up Page down move camera position down